Fortified Bloon
Fortified Bloons '''(also called '''Banded Bloons or Reinforced Bloons by some players) are a type of bloon that uses armor to take more damage from attacks before their current layer is popped, making them tougher to pop. This status was first introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 6, and can be also seen in Bloons Adventure Time TD. In BTD6, Fortified Bloons first appear on Round 45, starting with Fortified Leads. Like any other Bloon ability, the Fortified ability can be combined with the Camo and Regrowth status to a bloon at the same time. However, the Fortified ability can be applied only to Lead Bloons, Ceramic Bloons, and MOAB-Class Bloons. The fact that MOAB-Class Bloons can have the Fortified property could cause them to be very dangerous, especially when Fortified Z.O.M.G.s, B.A.D.s and/or D.D.T.s appear in large groups. For MOAB-Class Bloons, the Fortified status applies to its children until its Fortified Ceramic Bloons are popped. Fortunately, for standard bloons, the Fortified status only applies to a bloon's outermost layer (e.g. if players pop a Fortified Lead Bloon, the Black Bloons it spawns won't be Fortified). Fortified Layer Health If the Fortified Lead/Ceramic Bloon also has the Regrowth property, the children will not be Fortified when they regrow back into the parent bloon (e.g. Regrowth Rainbows from a Fortified Regrowth Ceramic will regrow into non-Fortified ones). Leaking Fortified Bloons also causes extra lives to be lost (e.g. Normal Lead = 23 lives lost, Fortified Lead = 26 lives lost). Strategies To combat the Fortified Bloons players can use some of the following tower options: * x-2-x Alchemist to take down the armor from Leads and Ceramics (doesn't work on MOAB Class bloons). *x-x-4 Mortar Monkey to remove fortified properties from bloons up to BFBs. *x-x-5 Mortar Monkey to remove fortified properties from bloons up to BFBs and DDTs. *High damaging towers such Super Monkeys. *Specific upgrades that deal extra damage towards Fortified Bloons, such as Spiked Balls or Heavy Shells. *Glue Gunners to slow them down, allowing other towers to pop them easier. *x-x-1 Super Monkeys to permanently stun a Fortified Ceramic in place *3-x-x Spike Factory (Spiked Balls) to do extra damage to Fortified Bloons, especially Fortified Ceramic Bloons *x-3-x Mortar Monkey (Heavy Shells) to deal extra explosive damage to Fortified Bloons, especially Fortified Ceramic Bloons. *Special tactical or Monkey Knowledge upgrades that can damage Fortified Bloons *Ninja Monkeys with Distraction upgrade, allowing Fortified Ceramics to be pushed back easily. Note that effects which remove the fortified property also cause the bloon not to count towards the Sapper achievement. Gallery Fortified_Bloon_Warning.png|Fortified Bloon warning in Bloons TD 6. BTD63DFortifiedBAD.png|Fortified B.A.D. BTD63DFortifiedZOMG.png|Fortified Z.O.M.G. BTD3DFortifiedBFB.png|Fortified B.F.B. BTD63DFortifiedMOAB.png|Fortified M.O.A.B. BTD6FortifiedBAD.png|Fortified B.A.D. prior to the 8.0 update of BTD6. BTD6FortifiedZOMG.png|Fortified Z.O.M.G. prior to the 8.0 update of BTD6. BTD6FortifiedBFB.png|Fortified B.F.B. prior to the 8.0 update of BTD6. BTD6FortifiedDDT.png|Fortified D.D.T. prior to the 8.0 update of BTD6. BTD6FortifiedMOAB.png|Fortified M.O.A.B. prior to the 8.0 update of BTD6. FortifiedBADIcon.png|Fortified B.A.D. icon in Sandbox prior to the BTD6 9.0 update. FortifiedPurple.png|Stacked Fortified Purple Bloons that appears in Freeplay mode (removed in Version 2.0) FortifiedLead.png|Fortified Lead Bloon. FortifiedCamoLead.png|Fortified Camo Lead Bloon. FortifiedRegrowLead.png|Fortified Regrowth Lead Bloon. FortifiedCamoRegrowLead.png|Fortified Camo Regrowth Lead Bloon. FortifiedCeramic.png|A Fortified Ceramic Bloon. FortifiedCamoCeramic.png|Fortified Camo Ceramic Bloon. FortifiedRegrowCeramic.png|Fortified Regrowth Ceramic Bloon. FortifiedCamoRegrowCeramic.png|Fortified Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloon. Trivia *The Fortified ability is the only ability that can apply to MOAB-Class Bloons, besides the fact that the D.D.T. has Camo properties. **It's also the only ability that doesn't apply for all normal-class bloons, as only Lead, Ceramic, and MOAB-Class Bloons can have the Fortified property. *The description that appears when the player encounters a Fortified Bloon for the first time shows a Red Bloon with the Fortified property. Fortified Red Bloons are not possible in the game. **Although the Fortified property can't be applied on most bloons, all of them have their own fortified sprite in the game files, which may indicate that, at some point, all bloons were planned to have such an ability. ***In BATTD players were able to see all bloons being Fortified, including the children inside the bloon previously popped. Now, after the 1.0.2 update, Fortified bloons act the same as they do in BTD6. **Before the 2.0 update of BTD6, Fortified Purple Bloons used to spawn in Freeplay rounds, in stacks consisting large amounts of Purple Bloons. ***The Fortified ability only gives the Purple Bloon one health. *If a Lead Bloon or Ceramic Bloon has the Fortified property as well as the Regrow property, Children that regrow back into Leads/ceramics will not have the fortified feature *Fortified Regrow leads and ceramics only have 1 metal band while Fortified Camo bloons have 2. *Fortified Bloons normally start appearing on Round 45. Coincidentally, "45" ("forty-five") sounds a bit like "fortified". Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Bloon Specialities Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD